


Türchen 5 - Nikolaus und Knecht Ruprecht

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olli ist ein schöner Mann. Und sie haben ihm viel zu verdanken. Also beschließen Marco und Erik, ihn zu überraschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 5 - Nikolaus und Knecht Ruprecht

**Author's Note:**

> Für marcinho11. Du hast dir eine Wiederholung mit den dreien gewünscht, deshalb... Marco, Erik und ich fanden, dass es an der Zeit war für eine Fortsetzung :D  
> Das ist also die Fortsetzung von 'Ollis Brust'.

**Wortzahl:** 2407  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze und so 

 

Es ist ein ganz normaler Abend bei Erik und Marco. Im Fernsehen läuft eine Kochsendung, Marco guckt ganz fasziniert zu, Erik spielt währenddessen mit seinem Handy herum. Marcos Begeisterung für diese Sendungen wird er niemals nachempfinden können – er versteht ja noch nicht einmal, wie jemand, der so beschissen kocht, so leidenschaftlich gerne Sendungen übers Kochen schauen kann.  
Aber es ist in Ordnung. Erik mag diese Abende, wenn sie nebeneinander auf der Couch sitzen, wenn jeder an seinem Ende der Couch lehnt und sie ihre Beine miteinander verknotet haben und jeder das tut, wonach ihm ist. Sie tun es gemeinsam und das ist schön.

Doch dann findet Erik etwas, was die Gemütlichkeit zerstört. Nicht etwa, weil es so schlimm ist – es ist einfach nur... aufwühlend.

„Oh.“

Marco nimmt den Blick vom Fernseher, wo der heutige Fernsehkoch gerade ein Stück Fleisch schneidet. Dafür sieht er nun Erik fragend an.  
Seine Antwort bekommt er nicht verbal. Erik reicht ihm einfach sein Handy herüber.

„Oh. Olli hat ein neues Bild bei WhatsApp drin?“

Er nickt, schafft es inzwischen nicht mehr, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ja, Olli hat ein neues Profilbild und es ist ziemlich sehenswert. Nicht etwa, weil man dort so viel sieht – es ist ein ganz normales Foto, aber Olli sieht darauf echt gut aus.  
Vielversprechend. Es macht Hunger auf mehr, findet er – um beim Küchenjargon zu bleiben.

„Schreibst du gerade mit ihm?“  
„Neee, hab' nur mal das Bild angeschaut.“

Für einen weiteren Moment mustert Marco versonnen das Display. Er versteht offensichtlich, was Erik meinte. Dann reicht er ihm das Handy zurück.

Sie schweigen beide. Es geht jedoch nicht normal weiter, Marco wendet sich nicht seiner Kochsendung zu und Erik lässt sein Handy in seinem Schoß liegen. Stattdessen sehen sie sich an.  
Marco lächelt ihn an. Es ist ein Lächeln, das Erik nicht deuten kann, weil es zu vielschichtig ist. Halb ist es sanft, halb ist es verschmitzt. Ein Lächeln also, das zur Situation – zu Olli und allem, was mit ihm zusammenhängt – passt.

Olli ist etwas besonderes. Das fängt schon damit an, dass Olli der einzige Mann – neben Marco, natürlich – ist, den Erik tiefgründiger oder bewusster attraktiv findet. Klar, nur weil er einen Freund hat, läuft er nicht blind durch die Welt, aber bei den meisten Männern ist es mit „Mh. Nett.“ abgehakt. Bei Olli nicht.  
Daneben hat er ziemlich positive Gefühle bei Olli. Sein Anblick wärmt ihn von innen heraus. Nicht so sehr, dass er dafür Marco in den Wind schießen würde – eher im Gegenteil.

Olli hat ihre Beziehung gerettet. Der zerstörerische Ernst, der ihren Sex geprägt hat, hat sich ja schon auf ihre Beziehung ausgewirkt und Erik ist inzwischen klar, dass sich das immer weiter ausgebreitet hätte, bis sie trotz aller Bemühungen keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gehabt hätten als eine Trennung.  
Zum Glück kam Olli und hat ihnen den Spaß und die Leichtigkeit zurückgegeben.

Marco denkt gerade auch daran, das sieht man ihm an.

„Er vermisst uns garantiert.“

Erik lässt seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und schließt die Augen. An seiner Wade spürt er Marcos Fuß, der dort langsam auf und ab gleitet. Er mag das Gefühl.  
Und das hätte er nicht mehr gehabt, wenn Olli nicht geholfen hätte.

„Denke auch. In Paderborn kennt er garantiert noch niemanden, hat sich garantiert noch nicht richtig eingelebt.“

Ah ja, Marco versteht, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
Sie übertreiben natürlich. Dass Olli länger in Dortmund war als in Paderborn und er dadurch wahrscheinlich noch eine stärkere Verbindung nach Dortmund hat, steht aber fest. Mag sich mit der Zeit auch erledigen, noch ist es so.

„Genau. Und dann noch die Verletzung... Er hat es schwer.“  
„Mh. Schon. Sollen wir ihn mal besuchen? Bisschen aufmuntern?“

Marcos Fuß wandert weiter nach oben, er schafft es problemlos, die Zehen unter seine Jogginghose zu schieben. So, als würde er ihn zu dem Besuch überreden wollen...  
Ist gar nicht nötig. Wenn man es genau nimmt, war es ja Erik, der den Anstoß dazu gegeben hat. Außerdem würde er echt gerne Olli besuchen. Ist ja ein netter Kerl und Paderborn nicht weit.  
Und er hätte auch kein Problem damit, sich bei Olli zu bedanken, dass er ihre Beziehung gerettet hat. Wenn er so zurückdenkt an ihr Stelldichein... Langsam ist es an der Zeit, das zu wiederholen.

Der Gedanke ist ungewohnt. Ungefähr so ungewohnt wie der Dreier mit Olli und Marco damals. Aber dieser Dreier war zwar ungewohnt, gleichzeitig jedoch ziemlich gut und Erik glaubt, dass die Wiederholung ebenfalls so werden würde.  
Nach einem Dreier ist es für ihn noch nicht Standard, sich einen dritten Mann ins Bett zu holen. Einwände hat er allerdings nicht – solange der dritte Mann Olli ist. Er könnte sich keinen anderen dafür vorstellen.

„Auf jeden Fall.“

~*~*~

Es fällt ihnen verdammt schwer, ernst zu bleiben. Erik beißt sich auf die Lippe, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als er neben sich sieht, stellt er fest, dass Marco das gleiche tut. Das ist eine Schnapsidee vom Allerfeinsten und sie sind beide echt gespannt, wie Olli reagiert.  
Der erlöst sie zum Glück recht schnell. Die Haustüre, vor der sie stehen, öffnet sich bereits kurz nach dem Klingeln.

Wow.  
Olli sieht gut aus. Allgemein und jetzt besonders. Er hat seine Brille auf und mit der geht seine Attraktivität eh schlagartig nach oben, außerdem sind seine Haare im richtigen Maße durcheinander, sein Bart ist so lang, wie es am besten aussieht... Olli hat einen guten Tag erwischt und sie einen guten Moment.

Marco rammt ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. Ach ja, stimmt. Dadurch, dass sein Freund die Rolle vom Knecht Ruprecht bekommen hat, ist er zum Schweigen verdammt und eigentlich sollte Erik das Gespräch übernehmen.  
Ist halt nur etwas schwer, wenn einem ein richtig gutaussehender Mann die Türe öffnet. Aber jetzt ist er einsatzbereit.

„Ho ho ho. Warst du denn brav?“

Olli starrt sie fassungslos an. So fassungslos, dass sogar seine Kinnlade bei ihrem Anblick nach unten gesackt ist. Jetzt denkt er daran, seinen Mund zu schließen und so langsam wird aus dem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck ein Grinsen. Überrascht ist er immer noch und man sieht es ihm immer noch an, nun mischt sich aber auch eine gewisse Belustigung darunter.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“  
„Wir dachten, wir kommen dich mal besuchen.“

Das rechtfertigt noch nicht, warum sie als Nikolaus und Knecht Ruprecht verkleidet vor seiner Türe stehen, das weiß Erik selbst. Aber Olli ist selbst schuld, wenn er eine so vage Frage stellt.  
Allerdings wäre die Antwort auf eine konkretere Frage nicht viel ergiebiger gewesen: Sie fanden den Gedanken lustig, so bei Olli aufzukreuzen und dann haben sie es einfach durchgezogen.

„Habt ihr euch nicht im Datum vertan?“

Ollis Skepsis ist berechtigt. Außer Erik läuft hier kein anderer Nikolaus herum, einen zweiten Knecht Ruprecht gibt es erst recht nicht. Trotzdem hat es seinen Grund, warum sie den Besuch auf den fünften Dezember gelegt haben.

„Morgen ist für Kinder. Und weil wir nicht wussten, was du da vorhast, haben wir gesagt, wir kommen heute.“  
„Das ist absolut normal. In manchen Regionen kommt der Nikolaus schon am Fünften. Haben wir extra gegoogelt.“

Diesmal ist Erik derjenige, der seinem Freund den Ellbogen in die Seite rammen darf. Schließlich sollte Marco doch ruhig sein und nur bedrohlich dreinschauen – da er den zweiten Teil nicht hinbekommen hat, haben sie sich auf das Schweigen beschränkt und nun bekommt er nicht einmal das hin.

Olli lacht ungläubig, dann erinnert er sich an seine Manieren. Oder zumindest daran, dass sie vor seiner Haustüre herumstehen und das nicht unbedingt bequem oder praktisch oder sonst irgendwie besonders schön ist.

„Kommt rein.“

Sie gehorchen ihm und folgen ihm ins Innere des Hauses. An der Garderobe ziehen sie ihre Schuhe aus, nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel entscheiden sie sich beide dafür, ihre Verkleidungen anzubehalten – auch wenn der Mantel im Warmen ziemlich störend ist. Ein bisschen halten sie die Maskerade noch aufrecht.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, nimmt Olli sie erst noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe, er schmunzelt dabei. Dann stellt er sich direkt vor Erik. Scheinbar hat er noch nicht genug gesehen.

„Wow, richtig authentischer Nikolausbart.“

Olli legt seine Hand an Eriks Wange und streicht mit dem Daumen über seinen Bart. Seinen Naturbart wohlgemerkt, er fand, dass das völlig ausreichend ist. Reicht ja schon, dass er er diesen roten Mantel und eine nicht gerade stilechte rote Zipfelmütze trägt.

„Hey, das war nicht brav.“  
„Dann müsst ihr mich wohl bestrafen.“

Der Blickkontakt, den sie dabei haben, reicht aus, um klarzustellen, warum sie hier sind – und dass Olli damit einverstanden ist. Erik kann nicht einmal genau sagen, woran er das nun erkannt hat, das Wissen ist einfach da, Olli teilt es ihm mit seiner kompletten Körpersprache mit.  
Zumindest schon mal dadurch, dass er seine Hand nicht von seiner Wange nimmt. Und dann legt sich auch noch seine zweite Hand auf Eriks Hüfte.

Erik hört, dass Marco hinter ihn tritt. Gesehen hat er das nicht mehr – er fixiert mit seinem Blick Olli. Olli, der dieses unverschämt heiße spöttische Grinsen aufgesetzt hat, das schon letztes Mal sämtliche Gedanken daran, die Aktion abzubrechen, verjagt hat.  
Kurz darauf spürt er ihn auch. Marco legt seine Arme auf ihn, seine Hände schieben sich auf seine Brust. Gleich mal sein Revier markieren, gewissermaßen. Sie sind schließlich eine Einheit.  
Eine Einheit, an der Olli heute teilnehmen darf.

Er bemerkt auch, dass Marco sich zu ihnen gesellt hat, klar. Kurz wendet er den Blick von Eriks Gesicht ab, er sieht Marco an. Doch dann ruht seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihm.  
Nicht nur Ollis Aufmerksamkeit. Marco schmiegt sich an seinen Rücken, seine Lippen pressen sich kurz an seinen Hals. Sie sind sich nah – sehr nah dafür, dass sie von Olli noch kein einziges wirklich eindeutiges Zeichen – abgesehen von seinem Spruch, aber Olli sagt oft so etwas – dafür bekommen haben, dass nun tatsächlich das passiert, wegen dem sie hier sind.  
Bedenken sind unnötig, Ollis Beherrschung ist aufgebraucht. Ehe Erik sich versieht, beugt er sich nach vorne und küsst ihn.

Gute Entscheidung. Also der Besuch hier. Stempel drauf, fertig. Schon jetzt kann Erik sagen, dass das eine gute Entscheidung war.  
Olli küsst so anders als Marco. Und das, obwohl er Marco so lange kennt, sie sich so nah stehen – das, obwohl er so viele verschiedene Küsse von Marco kennt. Olli-Küsse sind da nie dabei. Er küsst gründlicher, irgendwie. Marco ist die meiste Zeit ein eher fahriger Küsser, man merkt ihm immer an, wenn er gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes tut oder mehr beziehungsweise etwas anderes will. Olli dagegen küsst ihn gerade, als wäre er – oder eher sein Mund – das einzige auf der Welt, das von Bedeutung ist.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, sind sie beide atemlos.

Marco. Jetzt ist Marco dran. Die ganze Zeit über hat er seine Brust gestreichelt, hat teilweise zugepackt – er hat deutlich gemacht, dass er da ist. Aber so richtig involviert war er noch nicht.  
Erik zieht ihn neben sich, dann bekommt auch Marco seinen Kuss. Während seine Zunge also immer wieder in Marcos Mund eintaucht, spürt er, wie Olli Marco näher an sich zieht. Nun steht Marco in der Mitte.

Es war schlau, sich keinen künstlichen Bart mitzunehmen. Der wäre jetzt nur im Weg umgegangen. Aber auch seine Mütze stört ihn gerade. Kurzentschlossen zieht er sie sich vom Kopf und lässt sie einfach neben sich auf den Boden fallen – sofort fährt Marcos Hand in seine Haare.  
Auch das ist Olli nicht entgangen – die Tatsache, dass er sich allmählich entblättert. Als sie den Kuss wieder lösen, räuspert er sich, seine Stimme klingt etwas kratzig.

„Wollt ihr endlich mal eure Mäntel ausziehen?“

~*~*~

Marco liegt direkt vor Erik, er darf heute der große Löffel sein. Zumindest der mittlere, hinter ihm, ebenfalls in Löffelchenstellung, liegt nämlich Olli und atmet schwer in seinen Nacken.  
Erik streicht ganz leicht durch Marcos Haare. Gerade fällt der Rotschimmer besonders auf, findet er. Er mag das – im Moment würde er aber wahrscheinlich alles mögen. Sogar, wenn er plötzlich eine grüne Haarsträhne entdecken würde...

Der Sex mit Olli war gut.  
Mehr als gut. Viel mehr. Tatsächlich noch besser als letztes Mal und das hat Eriks Erwartungen übertroffen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass das vielleicht wirklich nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen sein könnte – dass es nur deshalb so gut war, weil es eine einmalige Sache war.  
Dem ist nicht so. Erik bekommt schon wieder Gänsehaut – für mehr ist er noch zu ausgelaugt -, als er daran denkt, wie Olli ihn gevögelt hat, wie er gleichzeitig in Marco eingedrungen ist, wie sie sich immer wieder geküsst haben, jeder jeden und irgendwie war jede Kombination gut, denn... Er liebt Marcos Küsse, natürlich. Ollis Küsse waren so mitreißend. Und die beiden zu sehen, wie sie sich küssen, war richtig geil.

Olli hält plötzlich inne, er unterbricht die Streicheleinheiten an Eriks Schulter. Nun ist Reden angesagt.  
Er ist – für seine Verhältnisse – sehr ernst.

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“

Erik denkt zurück an die letzten Tage, an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Daran, wie sie Abend für Abend zusammen auf der Couch sitzen, mal fern sehen, mal zocken, mal einfach nichts machen. Daran, wie sie überlegt haben, wie sie Olli am besten überraschen können – er hat auch jetzt wieder Marcos übermütiges Lachen im Kopf und muss bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen. Daran, dass er sich zurzeit so richtig wohl fühlt an Marcos Seite.

„Ja.“

Auch Marco mischt sich nun ein, eine so kurze Aussage kann er wohl nicht einfach so stehen lassen.

„Deshalb sind wir ja auch hier. Ohne dich wäre es das nämlich nicht.“

Von Olli kommt keine Antwort. Doch sein Körper verrät, was er denkt. Erik spürt, wie er kurz den Bauch einzieht, er hört sogar ein ganz leises Japsen.  
Olli freut sich.

Erik schließt die Augen, seine Hände lassen von Marcos Haaren ab, wandern stattdessen hinunter auf seine Brust. Er kuschelt sich tiefer in das Kissen, das er sich mit Olli teilt.

Das ist das erste Mal, dass er bei einem anderen Mann – also bei einem Mann, der nicht Marco ist – im Bett liegt. Seit einer Weile ist er auch das gemeinsame Bett gewohnt.  
Es ist irgendwie spannend mit dem fremden Bett. Macht das Ganze noch mal anders, exotischer. Sie sollten sich zur Auffrischung ihrer Beziehung immer wieder neue Betten suchen.  
Oder sie besuchen einfach weiterhin Olli.


End file.
